Masked Romance
by Freiise
Summary: Of course, Prom Night happens every year. But Wendy is getting tired of all the school work. Juggling with romance,friends,and responsibilities. But a certain jewfro can help her along with some friends. Will something pop out from this? Friendship,Love,Loyalty. Kyndy, Stendy, and a dash of Cutters/Butters.


Prom night is approaching in South Park High next two weeks. And Wendy Testaburger is fully aware she'll be busy for the next two hours after Principal Victoria finishes their council meeting today.

The ginger-haired guy lead Wendy to the Council's Office and lets her in. Seeing Principal Victoria and other faculty members and gingered-hair officers sitting on the table.

"Wendy, thank you for joining our meeting today. I hope you finished lunch."

"I did ma'am." Wendy sits in-between and Principal Victoria.

"Alright everyone, since we are all here. Let's start the meeting for the upcoming Prom Night.

Any ideas for this year's theme?" Principal Victoria then eyed for volunteers.

"How about a pool party?". Asked a officer.

"No we can't do that, mkay. You kids better lay off than proposing a semi-nude party, mkay." Said .

"Well we need to at least suggest themes." Said Principal Victoria.

"Oh jeez, just let these hormonal bastards do what they want. Let's throw in some punch, party poppers and some entertainment." Said in a lazy tone.

"No, we need to discuss a party which has to be connected to the theme."

Principal Victoria then glance at Wendy who is just listening.

"Wendy, any suggestions?"

Wendy thought for a minute. Thinking this meeting could go on like five hours without any decisions to choose a theme. It would be bad if they all disagree on Wendy's suggestion, and let her sit for another hour.

"I'm thinking…..how about something cheesy? Like a Masquerade Party or something".

Everyone murmurs their opinions and Wendy felt anxious.

"I think I agree on Wendy here, mkay."

"Yeah it could be fun. Wearing masks and dance to unknown people".

"Plus, everyone's on a dress or tuxedo so it's fine right?".Said the officer who suggested the pool party.

"Okay, how about you ?" Asked Principal Victoria.

"Yeah sure, I guess. If it's wearing masks I think I can go round-up some beer on the punch."

After hearing everyone agreeing on her suggestion. Wendy ready herself for Principal Victoria to give her the responsibility.

"Now that everyone has decided." Principal Victoria faced Wendy beside her.

"Wendy-"

Wendy sighed silently.

"-I would like you to be the one to organize this party. The officers will aid you if you need stuff for. Also, I know you can' do this alone. So, I'll let post a poster on the Hall Board to get you some students to help. A limit of 6 only so there wont be a ruckus happening."

Wendy stands up.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Wendy closed the door and headed towards her locker. Geometry is her next class, shared with Kyle,Kenny, and Bebe. Wendy arrived and opens her locker with a combination code. Upon opening it, Wendy heard a familiar voice that sounded really sweet and made her heart flutter.

"Hey, Wendy"

A tall guy with a bit muscled body, raven hair, those ocean-like eyes that sparkles, and with a handsome face. Kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi Stan"

Wendy smile wide as she could. Seeing her boyfriend made her stress go away.

"How was the meeting earlier? Have you guys pick on a theme yet?"

"It was fine. It went good after they decided on my suggestion. I suggested a Masquerade Party." Wendy said while putting books in her locker.

"I see…well." Stan turned red.

"What is it Stan?"

"Just- just don't get too stressed about things alright? You have a lot of things to handle, considering you're the student body president. And- and you can call me if you need or just want to talk. Okay?"

Wendy stared for a moment then giggled.

"Okay" she smiled and closed her locker.

"Oh, I'll drop you on your next class". Stan offered to hold her books on their way and Wendy happily agreed.

Stan and Wendy has a on and off relationship going on for years. If either both of them are upset about something that the other one did, breaking up is the quick solution. But then a week later, both of them unknowingly got back into relationship again. Everyone thought of them as a really _really_ complicated couple. They all think Stan is a huge pussy because he can't argue back on his girlfriend without having any courage, like a dog in a leash. On the other hand, Wendy is thought of a bitchy girlfriend, always controlling Stan for whatever she likes and leaves him for a complicated reason. But upon seeing them right now, both individuals are still strong giving each other happiness and affection. Stan growing up being athletic and handsome. While Wendy grew up to be more smarter than before, well-figured body and silky black hair all the way to her waist.

Both of them arrived on Wendy's geometry class.

Inside, a green palka hat with orange coat figure sitting on the front. Glance at the two lovebirds with his green eyes.

* * *

Kyle Boflovski is sitting on the first row seats, arranging his notebooks on his bag neatly.

He spots a pair of purple beret and a poofball hat stop at the front entrance.

Kyle looks at Stan and acknowledges how his been growing. He has been popular now since his the team captain for the school's football and a star player for South Park's Baseball team they're both in. Glad to see his future is bright with his career right now.

But, the one that keeps brightening that light is the girl beside him. Laughing and smiling.

Wendy Testaburger.

Wendy kept her grades high. Next to mine of course. But she didn't mind, as long as Cartman is not between of our ranks each other. Or else, tragedy may come to South Park. Knowing she sent someone to the fucking sun, that's a good reason not to fuck with Wendy.

Stan noticed the red-head staring at them and calls out

"Kyle!" smiling, greeting his bestfriend.

"Hey dude." Kyle said, then turned his head to face Wendy.

"Hey Wendy."

"Hi Kyle" Wendy smiled.

This made Kyle go red a bit.

"Oh by the way. Prom's theme will be Masquerade. So think on a mask early."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." Smiles at Wendy then face Stan again.

"So dude, Stan. Wanna watch Terrence and Philip at my house? Kenny will be there."

"Oh, uh—" Stan eyed Wendy using puppy eyes.

Wendy went silent thinking, and after two minutes. "Yeah okay. Just don't forget your homework".

"Yes! Thank youuuu!" Stan said cheering

"Remind him for me, will you Kyle?"

'Seeing Wendy with this expression skips my heart a bit.' Kyle thought gulping.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Kyle said laughing.

Stan looked around the classroom

"Hey, where's Kenny?"

"Probably jacking off somewhere" .This made Wendy a strange face.

Stan looks at his wrist watch. "Almost time for practice too. See ya babe, see ya Kyle."

"Bye" Both Wendy and Kyle said

Right when Stan was about to exit the room. Kenny came, headbutting Stan in the forehead. Resulting him stumbling on the floor.

"DUDE!"

Kenny looks at the poor figure below him.

"Oh, hey Stan. Didn't see ya there". Kenny's voice muffled.

'Geez, he still wears that hoodied jacket for like centuries now'. Wendy thought.

"Not cool bro. Anyway see ya." Then Stan runs off.

Kenny shrugged and went towards Kyle and Wendy.

* * *

"Hey Kenny"

"You nearly missed the bell today." Wendy said smirking.

"Hey Wendy, sup Kyle." Sits next to Kyle in front.

"Where were you anyway? Almost late to class" Kyle asked Kenny. Wendy sits behind Kyle.

"Got a bit of trouble in the house. Had to make sure Karen got fed before going to school."

Kenny said while putting his legs on his desk.

Before Kyle could answer, the bell had rung and the Teacher arrived.

Kyle sets down pile of books in his locker. When suddenly a voice that sounded horrible that it made his stomach hurt approach him.

* * *

"Hey Kahl."

"What do you want fatass"

"Kahl, I need you to do something for me"

"No." Kyle shut his locker.

"Come on Kahl! All you need to do is hand this letter to !" Shoving a white envelope to Kyle.

Kyle hesitates, thinking this might be a set-up letting Kyle be the suspect of his plans for any goddamn reason this turd is doing. He doesn't have any time doing his petty task because he needs to settle some snacks for tonight's night-out. After a few minutes, Kyle sighed.

"Fine,but if this thing will get me into trouble. I'll make sure you can't eat or move anymore. Ya got that?".

"Oh thank you Kahl!" Cartman said and gives him the white envelope. Then strolls away.

Kyle scoffs. 'What's up with fatass today? He seems excited about something'. He then proceed to walk straight to the Counselor's Office. He spotted posting a poster on the Hall Board. Kyle walked up to him.

"Hey "

"Oh, hey Kyle" sticks tape on the poster.

"Fatas- Cartman told me to give this letter to you" Kyle attempts to give it to him.

"Thanks Kyle, but just put it there on the stool. Mkay." continues sticking.

Kyle shrugs then place the envelope where he was told. "Out of curiosity…. what did Cartman sent you ?" staring at the envelope.

"Just a letter from his Mom about his report card, mkay. …..aaaaand there. Mkay".

Kyle peeks at the new poster behind

"Volunteers for Prom…?" asked Kyle

"Yeah" gathers his tape and scissors. "Principal Victoria said Wendy might need help putting up the party mkay." While he was busy cleaning up a bit, Kyle was on his thoughts.

"Um… ?"

"Yes Kyle?"

"Where- where can I sign up?"

* * *

 **Hellooo! Please excuse the wrong grammar I did. This is my first fanfic actually :D . And yes, if you were wondering. This is a Kyndy story with a bit of Stendy and a dash of Cutters/Buttman. Critics are welcome, R and R also!**


End file.
